High school
by SunshineMusic
Summary: Story of sg1 in High school. Jack centured, New guy, lots of geeks.Hope its funny:D PLease review!:D Hopefully funny:
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

This story happens when jack is in High school in 10 grade.

It was a great day when Jack was getting ready for another great day at high school. At the same time as Jack, Daniel was also getting ready for school. Once Jack arrived down stairs, his mom was not there.

Note: _Dear Jack I cannot be there today because I was called at the hospital. Really sorry. Love_ _Mom_

However, Jack was not sad; in fact, he was very happy. Usually his mom would think of him as a looser. Finally, the bus had arrived and once Jack went on the bus, he saw Daniel. He is the school's biggest nerd and then he saw a new person, he was a little scary, even for Jack.

"Hey! What's up?" Jack said to his friend Mike.

"Hey, Jack, did you ear about the new kid?" Ask Mike.

"You mean the creepy guy over there?" Ask Jack looking at the new guy, who actually is called Teal'c.

"Yes him, who else?" Mike asks, acting like if Jack was stupid.

"Well I don't know!" Said Jack

"Look its Sam…" Mike was trying to finish his sentence but Jack stops him.

"Are you crazy she could have heard you," Said Jack with red cheeks.

"Oh, you're crazy" Mike added

Finally the bus arrived at there school. Sam, Jack, Daniel and the new person were all in the same class. To begin they had math.

"Who knows the answer to this problem?" Ask the teacher.

Directly after the teachers finish his questions, two hands boosted up Sam and Daniel's

"Samantha Carter" Said the teacher.

In addition, Sam started explaining her answer to the class, but of course, only the teacher and Daniel understood her, so nobody was listening. Jack and Mike were talking when suddenly the teacher see that there are not listening to Sam.

"Jack, Mike I want to see you after class," Said the teacher, who turned to Sam for she could continue her Blabber. Sam was of course, the teacher favourite.

"Ding dong" At last the bell rings.

"Jack, Mike" Said the teacher.

"I am annoyed of you two, would it kill you to listen to poor Samantha when she explains, it could help you allot you know?" Said the teacher

"Hum… I ratter be stupid then having to listen to her stuff." Said Jack. (Who could not help but smile).

"Well I am sorry Jack but it's time for you to have a tutor, it will be Samantha she volunteered to help the class." Said the teacher

"What no way are we going to let HER teach us!" Said jack annoyed of the teacher treating him as if he was five.

"It's that or... cleaning the school football field." Said the teacher

"Fine…" Mike and Jack said, at the same time.

After English, it was lunchtime, and Jack went to see the new kid

"Hey I'm Jack," Said Jack very happy of him self because everybody was scared of him.

"Are you not scared of me like everybody else?" Ask Teal'c

"To be serious, yes I am," Said Jack moving around in circles. Teal'c lifted an eyebrow, which told Jack to leave.

"Jack wait up" Said Daniel coming after him

_Just great the little nerd his coming to see me, I am going to look like a idiot. _Though Jack

"Hey… Daniel" Said Jack

"I just wanted to tell you that we are having a exam in Gym today, so I was thinking…" Started Daniel

"Look, Daniel, I am sorry to say, but I have to go to this math thing…" Said Jack

"Is it because you were not listening to Samantha?" Ask Daniel

"Yes,"

"Well, see you later." Daniel said.

Did I mention that Daniel though that jack was his friend. Other people always bullied Daniel since six Grade.

"Jack you actually came wow I though you wouldn't come." Said the teacher proud hove him self.

"Well it was this or Daniel would have tortured me." Jack said. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Well Samantha will help you with some math, when I will help the others." Added the teacher

"So why did you really come?" Ask Sam

"I'm very serious about my grades," Added Jack.

"Of course you are" Sam said

"Ya, your right I don't care about my notes, seriously it was this or Daniel." Said Jack

"Why don't you like Daniel?" Ask Sam

"He is a nerd!" Said Jack

"Well I don't think so, anyway," Sam said

Therefore, Sam and Jack spent the whole lunchtime on one math problem. At the end of the day, Jack went home and called his friend Jim.

"Hello," Said the mother of Jim

"His Jim there?" Jack asked.

"Yes please wait" Said the mother.

"Hey" Said Jim

"Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"I spent my whole lunch break with Sam!"

"Nice, I talk with Teal'c he is scary." Said Jim. Jim is never scared of anything.

"I just wanted to know when the next math exam is."

"What, since when do you care?" Ask Jim

"My mom is forcing me to study" This was not true, Jack's mom did not mind.

"Monday, you are going to study this weekend?"

'Yes, I have to go." Said Jack and then went in his room to do a crossword puzzle.

It was finally the weekend and Jack was planning to watch many episodes of the Simpson.

"Mom: what his atomic weight of Neon?" Ask jack

"I don't know, sorry"

"Ok…" Jack said.

_I wonder who could know the answer… I know, Daniel. _

"Now where is that number?"

"Ha, I found it"

"Hello" Ask a timid voice said.

"Is Daniel there?"

"It's me…"

"Hum, look its Jack, I just wanted to know the atomic weight of Neon?

"What did you write?" Ask Daniel

"Fat" 

The atomic weight of Neon is ten," Said Daniel.

"Thanks, it is for my crossword, bye," Said jack

"Bye…" Daniel said but Jack did not hear the bye from Daniel because he hang-up.


	2. Just my luck

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

After the weekend, it was another day of school for Jack. When the bus arrived, he got on and could see a kid giving some chocolate to that weird new person.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to bother you" Said the young kid in 9 grade.

"I was not…"

"Don't worry I'm leaving now!" said the poor kid.

Finally arrived at school, Jack decided to talk to Teal'c.

"Hey…"

"Hey" Teal'c said with a very loud voice.

"We have an exam today, in math…"

"Indeed"

"What?"

"Indeed we do have an exam"

"What does indeed mean?"

"You do not say _Indeed_?"

"No, we say yes."

"I see…"

"Anyway that is the bell, see ya dude." Jack said with a weird accent

They first started in French and then they hade math. In math they hade their exam, of course Jack was not ready and got bad notes, Sam got 100 and Daniel to.

"I'm telling you Jack, I need your help"

"Beg!"

"I am not going to beg!"

"Who else will help you then me?"

"I have friends who are good in gym!"

"Sure…"

"I help you with a crossword"

"Onetime!"

"PLEASE!"

"Forcryingoutloud Daniel!"

"Come on"

"Fine, see you tomorrow at lunch time"

"Great!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Meanwhile, Teal'c was eating at his own table. Nobody dared to sit with him, so he has a table to him self.

"Sorry Teal'c didn't mean to pass, here have my crayons or my eraser or here are my notes for our French exam." One guy said

"Oups… Here take my… bag I will give you anything don't hurt me!"

After all these people giving things to Teal'c, (Who by the way will never need crayons again.) There was only twenty minutes until next class.

"Hey Teal'c"

"Hello"

"Look I'm going to the football field, do you want to come?"

"What is Football?"

"It's a game with a ball… Still its funny, went to come?"

"Indeed"

"Great let's go!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Hurry the classes start in five minutes" Said Daniel to his friends. They just got out of the library.

"We know," They all said together.

"Hey Jack!"

"Why are you hurrying? There is still five hole minutes until the classes start"

"Yes, but we want to get there hurly."

"Oforcryingoutloud Daniel get a hold of your self!"

"Hey" Sam said to Daniel

"Hi…"

"See you in history"

"Ya… sure"

Finally Daniel arrived just in time for class, do Jack was late.

"Jack where were you?" Ask there History teacher.

"Well I was coming to class when…"

"I don't want to know, your staying here after school."

"But… The directeur ask my help with some work, so I did help him."

"Oh don't try getting out of this!" Said the teacher getting mad.

When they were talking, you could hear somebody laugh… That person was Sam.

"Samantha Carter"

"Yes."

"Do you find this funny?"

"A little sir, but im sorry I should not of laugh."

"I don't care you are coming after school to!"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

At that instance, everybody was shocked. However, Sam could not help but find Jack's excuse funny.

"Samantha Carter, please stop laughing," Said the teacher.

"I am very sorry…"

After school was over, Jack and Sam had to go to there history class. Sam was very embarrassed because she never in detention in her life.

"Hello you two, you will be sitting over here!" He pointed to the place were the both sat down.

"Now explain why it is so funny what Jack over here was doing."

"Well, you see sir, he actually was with the director because when I passed to go to the cafeteria I saw him there."

"Oh really, well maybe we should call the director."

"Ok." Jack said

After the teacher called the director and he came.

"Well hello Jack, I am glad you came to help me at dinner and I am sorry I did not give you a note."

"You really were with him at lunch?" Ask the teacher

"Of course."

"Kids, you can leave."

"Thank you!" Sam said.

"That was weird," Sam said

"Did you ever go into detention?"

"Never,"

"Well I did and I never got out of it that fast, Thanks."

"No problem, I have to go my mom will be so angry, bye."

"Bye,"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Arrived at home jack hade a message: it was from Teal'c!

"Hey this is Teal'c just wondering if you wanted to come over, I could help you in Geography. Call back, Oh indeed I will come to the football game next week."

"Great!" Jack said in his room.

Then he started dialing the phone to call Teal'c .

"Hello is Teal'c…"

"Indeed it is me."

"Hey, can I come over?"

"Indeed, how was your detention?"

"I got out of it in five minutes it's a new record, anyway I am coming over, see ya."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 

After a late night's at teal'c Jack was to tired to go to school, do he had to go.

There was one message on the phone… Oh great it was Daniel.

_Maybe Daniel really thinks I am his friend!_ Though Jack.

"Hey it's Daniel just to say that I will be there at lunch. If you forgot we are meeting today for gym."

"Does he think him stupid, I don't even want to do this," Jack said

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Hey Sam…" Jack said when he saw Sam with all her friends.

She did not even answer, she just past by with her friends and started laughing and saying that Jack was a jerk.

"Sam do you know that guy?" Ask one of her friends.

"He is just a guy in my class."

"Well he is creepy."

"Yeah he is weird…" Sam didn't mean any of this, she felt like it was her only choice.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

So what do you think? Hope you liked it:D Please review good or bad comments.


	3. Football?

The next day, everybody was waiting outside because of the new football field. Teal'c, was inside doing his homework in math, Daniel was being Daniel in the library and Sam was with her friends. Jack suddenly saw Teal'c.

"Hey Teal'c buddy,"

"Hello"

"Why are you doing your homework toft guy?"

"It is dew today O'neill"

"Ok one, never call me O'neill, it's weird and two the homework is for this afternoon."

"Indeed,"

"I have an idea let's go sign up for football"

"When?"

"Now,"

"Ok"

Then, they went to sing up for football,

"Do you two went to sign up…" Said the person frighten by Teal'c

"Indeed"

"Yup"

"Well you are in" He said this because he was scared of Teal'c

"Already, there is no test." Ask Jack.

"No, just go over there,"

"See T, this is so easier then math homework."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

When Teal'c and Jack were signing up for football, Daniel was in the library.

"Hey you little geek" Said one of the bullies.

"This will be simple," Said the other one, you was looking at Daniel.

"Wait, I'm friends of Jack, do you really want to attack me, friend of Jack O'neill." Said Daniel scared to death.

"Oh really, then lets go talk to him"

Then they went to find Jack with Daniel.

"Hey Jack do you know this guy?"

"Yes, just leave him here,"

"Ok he is your problem."

"Daniel what did you do forcryingoutloud?"

"I was just reading in the library."

"Just never read in the library in the morning, it's the best bulling place because no teachers are there!"

"Sorry Jack,"

"Hey, Daniel" Said the voice of Sam

"Hi Samantha ready to go to the math class,"

"Yes, I have a new problem I want to show you, Bye"

"Bye"

"Hey, Sam, do I come at lunch?" Jack asked

"I guess…"

_What does she mean I guess. Now that her friends find me dumb, she hats me._ Jacl though

"O'neill, aren't we playing football at lunch,"

"Yes, please don't call me O'neill."

"Hi, my name is Sam,"

"I am Teal'c,"

"Great I will see you guys in class,"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Later, in class, Sam was always answering the questions. (This is why the teachers like her).

"Yes Samantha that is the answer" The teacher said

"She is a good example for all you people," He added

You could see that half of the people were falling asleep. Only Sam was really paying attention. Daniel was not, he was trying to be_ cool_. Then you could ear the teacher talking for an whole hour.

"Class dismissed"

"Finally, jack said to his friend Mike,"

"I find that Sam talk's too much"

"Maybe…" There was a long silence,

"So what are you doing at lunch?"

"I believe he is playing football, Mike," Teal'c said

"Really, what about Sam?"

"Sam is acting like she doesn't know me…"

"Hey Sam, come here." Said Mike

"Hey Mike, how are you… Hey Jack,"

"Hey," They both said it at the same time.

"So are you coming at lunch?" Sam asked to Jack.

"No, I am going to play football, sorry,"

"What ever" Said Sam

"Hey Teal'c wait up!"

"How do we play football?"

"It's playing with a ball, you will see."

"Indeed,"

"Ok, Teal'c you will be in team 1, jack you to," Said the coach.

"Great, we are in the best team,"

"One, two, three, Play"

Then everybody would just give the ball to teal'c because they were scared that he would bully them. At the end of the game, Teal'c was not tired, but everybody else was, because they kept running away from Teal'c.

"This Game is easy O'neill,"

"That, huhu, is just because, huhu everybody is sacred of you, huhu." (The huhu's is when Jack breath is when he is tired.

"Indeed, why is everybody scared of me?"

"I don't know they are weird,"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Daniel, I need your help, it is in English" That was the voice of Sam

"Why do you need my help?"

"I got to help her staple these things and it will be long, can you help."

"Oh, that is not what I though,"

"What, did you think I needed help in English, you are funny?"

"Sure,"

Daniel forgot that he had gym class with Jack, but he was sure he would understand.

"Daniel, you were no there at lunch"

"I'm sorry Jack I was helping Sam,"

"Really, miss I know everything need's help?"

"No not that way, she was helping the English teacher and there was too much to do so I help,"

"Sure,"

Jack did not believe it, Sam needed help in English, he was going to tell everybody.

"Mike, wait up" Jack said

"What's up?"

"Sam needed help in English, can you believe it?" He asked

"What, are you making this up?"

"No, this is what Daniel said"

"Come on we got to go to class,"

"Sure gym it is,"

In gym, they played tennis, Daniel, who is never good at sports, was the easiest to beat, and then it was all the other nerds.

"Daniel, if you would have come today, maybe you wouldn't have flunked your gym exam." Jack said,

"Maybe if you would pay attention in class you wouldn't flunk." Daniel said annoyed of Jack.

"Sure, blame it all on me,"

"I do actually, because if I would have went, you wouldn't be there,"

"Ok kids, we are going to do some jogging around the gym 15 times." The gym teacher said.

"Great," Jack said. "I hate jogging"

"Sure you do" His friend Mike said.

"Did you see Sam, she is not in the gym class today," Said Jack, surprised.

_Sam never skipped class before, maybe finally she as come to her senses again. _Jack though

"I think she is helping the English teacher so she gets to skip gym,"

"So little smarty doesn't want to skip class. So she helps a teacher to miss gym."

'I guess so, but I don't care, not like you"

"Hey, I care because she helps me with math,"

"Since when do you care about math," Mike said, knowing that Jack could not awnser.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

So what do you think? This chapter was harder to write. Hope you liked it :D Please review,


	4. Jealous Daniel, Bossy Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

High school,

So after gym they had physic's, Sam's favourite class.

"Everybody in teams of 4, no wait I will decide," There physic teacher said.

"Daniel, Jack, Samantha and Teal'c you will be the first team."

"Ohforcryingoutloud, why am I always with Daniel? At least I have two smart people on my team." Jack said.

"Look, I don't want a bad note so you better work hard," Sam said looking at Jack,

"Don't worry I love physics,"

"Yah right, and I love art," Sam said.

"Hey T over here," Jack said.

"Come here space monkey,"

"Why space monkey?"

"Because it is cool, maybe you should try it one day."

"What ever,"

"See your trying it," Jack said teasing Daniel.

"Ok, ok let's stop the fighting," Sam said annoyed.

"Indeed Crater is right, you two should stop fighting, and we went a good note, don't we?" Teal'c added.

"Now, we need those four flasks, so Jack go get them, Daniel get the liquids, Teal'c get the mixing tools and I will get everything ready."

"So why are you in charge?" Daniel said jealous.

"Because, you would just fight with Jack,"

"Great so you are under estimating me now?"

"No I am just saying what will really happen."

"And you know this because?" Jack asked like an idiot.

"Because you always do,"

"Get over it Daniel, this is just a little propjet," Teal'c said.

"Fine." Daniel said grumpy.

"Jack, do exactly what I say to do,"

"Sure, maybe this way you can get 100 for the hole team, but we wouldn't have done anything." Jack pointed out.

"Do you prefer this or 0?"

"I think I prefer 0, thank you."

"That is hot the point, Teal'c and Daniel what dope you prefer?

"I prefer getting a good note, when I am in charge," Daniel said still not over the fact that he is not the boss.

"I am on the same side has you Carter," Teal'c said.

"Thanks Teal'c, but please don't call me Carter, call me Sam."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Hey, T pass me that thing to put the liquids in!" Jack said, trying to follow every step Sam says to do.

"Here you are O'neill,"

"Please no O'neill's"

"I am sorry Jack, it is habit."

"Hey, T pass me the liquid acid next to you," Daniel said.

"There it is again, Daniel; trying to be cool," Jack said

"So maybe I am, so what do you care about it? I know that you hate me Jack, I am not dumb,"

"Oh, I know that," Jack said.

"See I told you, you guys are still fighting for no reason, can't you guy just act like friends for this hour please?" Sam Added.

"Are you begging Sam?" Jack asked

"Maybe,"

"You don't care; all you want is 100."

"Maybe, but seriously learn how to leave with each other."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Please people, calm down," The teacher said to Sam, Jack, T and Daniel.

"Sorry," Sam said nearly whispering.

"Ok Jack now pour the acids," Sam demanded.

"Why should I,"

"Because, just do it!"

"Sure,"

Crash…

"Ohforcryingoutloud" Jack said.

"Jack, you should be more careful next time, why didn't you do like I said?"

"I did you said pour the acide, so I did"

"I said calmely,"

"No you didn't,"

"Yes"

"No,"

"Oh no your right,"

"Has always, Jack is right." Jack screamed.

"But I am not the one you drooped the flasks" Sam said.

"Maybe, but you didn't cache it!"

"Please, please stop fighting." Daniel said. He was looking at Sam like if he wanted to say: It is annoying to be told stop fighting inst it.

"Oh please," Sam and Jack said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"What just happened?" The teacher asked.

"Jack dropped the flask." Sam said.

"Well you will all have to come after class and clean the whole class."

"What? But Jack is the one…" Sam started.

"I don't care; you guys are a team, so you will clean up in a team."

"Great going idiot, I had plans today." Sam said.

"Oh, like if you care, the teacher likes you, he will let you leave." Daniel added.

"I don't think so."

"I do," Jack said.

"Why?"

"Because, you're the smarty in the whole school this will…"

"Stop joking around Jack, you're the one who did this,"

"You are the one who told me to pour the acids in the first place."

"Yes, but you're the one who poured."

"Maybe, but this wouldn't of happened if you didn't tell me to," Jack said.

"OK let's just say…" Daniel started, but was cut by Sam.

"Maybe if you wouldn't fight with Daniel so much this wouldn't have ever happened."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"School is over class; you may all leave, but not team #1"

"Guys start cleaning, I have to meet some teacher, I will be back in one hour." Said the teacher. He was happy that he did not have to clean the classroom.

"Great, now we will be here for an hour," Sam said

"And it is all because of you Jack,"

"Well I am sorry but isn't there some weird scientist that said: Accidents happen" Jack said.

"I wasn't a scientist, for one, and two yes but…" Sam couldn't find what to say. 

"Let's just clean ok, I don't want to stay her long." Daniel said.

"Indeed, your fighting will have to wait,"

"We weren't fighting," Jack and Sam declared.

It's seems that there were also having an easy time saying the same things. After they were done cleaning about one hour later, Sam and Jack would just kept fighting. Daniel and Teal'c became friends. I now, it is weird to say that a nerd and a scary guy are friends, but they were so boarded with Sam and Jack, that they got to know each other better.

"So then I told Jack I was helping Sam in English, but Jack though I was saying that Sam was having difficulty, but I was really saying that she was cleaning in English and needed help cleaning" Daniel said trying to make Teal'c laugh.

"Indeed,"

"Not funny?"

"No Daniel Jackson,"

"Maybe you should give up." Jack said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I hope you liked it, Please review


	5. Camping time!

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Class, we will be going on a school trip for a whole week. It will be for the geography project, it will represent 80 of your note at the end of the year." The geography teacher said.

"It will also be in teams of four. I already decided the teams so don't even think of it Jack,"

Jack was going to ask about the teams, but decided not to because the teacher said not to.

"First, Mike…" The teacher started saying the teams.

"Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and jack you will be in the same team."

"Why are we always in the same team?" Daniel complained.

"Yah, why,"

"Look, I pick up the names in a hat, so don't complained Daniel and Jack."

"Sure you did, and we always end up in the same team."

"Look, Daniel, Jack, please don't fight all the time this time." Sam added.

"Indeed, I am agreeing with Samantha Carter."

"See, you guy should fallow T's image."

"Sure,"

"Is it still going to be YOU the boss?" Daniel asked.

"Maybe," Sam said.

"Look, if you just let Daniel be the boss, maybe I wont always fight with him, because finally it is because of you…"Jack said

"Oh, don't start it Jack," Sam said

"Thanks Jack"

"I never said I was doing it for you, but you're welcome." Jack said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I forgot to add class; we will be camping in a tent."

"No, I hate camping," Daniel said.

"Well you have to come, maybe I should be the boss," Sam added.

"Just because I hate camping doesn't mean I can't be the boss." Daniel said.

"But we will get a better note if I, who likes camping, will be the boss." Sam said,

"Oh for crying out loud,"

"Sorry Jack, but we both want to be the boss," Daniel said.

"Let's just say, Daniel is the boss because Sam was it last time or that Sam is the boss because she will make us have a better note." Jack said

"Thanks' Jack," Daniel and Sam, said.

"Hey, no prob…"

"Maybe, O'neill should be the boss," Teal'c asked.

"What, no! No way am I putting my life in his hands," Sam said.

"I agree with Sam, I don't went him to be the boss." Daniel added to Sam's comment.

"Thine, Teal'c you will be in charge." Jack said.

"No, it will be me," Sam said

"no" Daniel said

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes and don't say no,"

"I will not let you be the boss,"

"Oh come on Daniel, don't you went a good grade?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that is why I went to be the boss, to have a good grade,"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"I have better grades then you," Sam said.

They were fighting about this for so long that Jack and Teal'c started to talk.

"So T, do you like camping." Jack asked.

"Indeed,"

"I think they will be fighting all the time for the whole week." Jack said

"Indeed, you and Daniel Jackson to will be fighting all the time." Teal'c added to Jack conclusion.

"Ok class, dismissed, we will leave tomorrow," The teacher said.

"See you guys tomorrow, on your trip" Jack said to the others of his team.

"Indeed,' T said

"Bye Jack," Daniel said.

"Wait up Jack" Sam said.

"Hey Sam, it's me Pete Shanahan."

"Oh my, it's been so long." Sam said

Pete was the world's most popular person in class. He also really liked Sam.

"Look, I was wondering if you would went to eat supper with me…"

"I am sorry Pete but…"

"But, your going out with this Jerk," Pete said. He was looking at Jack, jealous.

"No, I am leaving tomorrow on a trip,"

"So, what about tonight,"

"Sure,"

"I will pick you up at 6 o'clock."

"Great. I will be waiting."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Can you believe it?" Jack asked on the phone with Daniel.

"Well, yes I can." Daniel said.

"He called me a Jerk; you think I am a jerk. Your no better you little nerd." Jack said.

"It is because, you are am Jerk, you don't know anything,"

"I do know that you are the world's biggest nerd."

"So, you know a little,"

"Forget it, I will call my other friend, maybe he can help." Jack said.

"Like if I cared." Daniel said.

"Sure, then I will hang up, bye."

"Bye" At the same time, Jack hanged-up.

The next day, after the whole morning, it was time to go to there geography class. Today was the trip that everybody learned about just yesterday.

"Class, the bus will arrive in five minutes. The trip will be one hour long, so I hope you brought your MP3." The teacher said.

"Here are the papers that each team will have to do." There were about twenty papers, most of them thought it would be easy and would have fun because there were missing school. (Do missing school, is much better then school.)

"I hope you guys are ready to work hard," Sam said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Five minutes latter, the bus had arrived.

"C'mon T, let me sit," Said Daniel

"I am sorry Daniel but O'neill is sitting here,"

"No problem, I will be sitting with Sam."

"Sam, can I sit."

"Sure,"

"I heard you have a boy…"

"No, I was kind of stuck, he is so self centered that I hate him."

"Why didn't you just say that you and Jack…"

"Oh, please, he is even worst." Sam said with pink cheeks.

One hour latter, they finally arrived to the camping site.

"Ok class, everybody here are your own tents for each team." The teacher said.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"This one is perfect," Sam said.

"Sure, because miss perfect chooses everything." Daniel said.

"I always do find the best place." Sam said. Daniel was looking at all the bugs and sneeze.

"Here, take some Kleenex." Jack gave him a box of Kleenex.

"Let's start putting up the tent," Sam added.

"I don't like this place, there is to much bugs" Daniel said.

"Daniel, there will be bugs everywhere, and here we are far from Pete." Sam said.

"I think this is a great place," Jack and Daniel said. They both had one thing in common: They hate Pete.


	6. The end of the road,

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate.

This is my last chapter and the shortest chapter.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

"Hey Pete, over here," Jack and Daniel screamed, they were planning a trick on Pete.

"What do you want, NERD" Pete said.

"I wanted you to try my pizza" Jack said

"Well, why me?"

"Because your the one with the most taste." Jack said

"Thin, give it"

"Here,"

"Huck," This is disgusting"

"We know."

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"To prove to Sam that her new boyfriend is an idiot," Jack said, Happy that his and Daniel's plan worked.

"Hey Pete," Sam said.

"Hey honey bun, your team mates did a trick on me,"

"Who? Jack and Daniel, they have problems getting along in class, so you think I believe you that they planned this together?"

"What, you don't think they did this, they told me they did."

"I believe that Jack would do this, but not Daniel or even Daniel and Jack that is impossible." Sam said laughing.

"Great, do you think I am a jerk?" Pete asked.

"You may be if you are saying that they did it."

"Oh please… There jealous, they hate me!"

"Why in the world would they hate you?"

"Why don't you ask them?" Pete said.

"Well, Jack, why do you hate Pete?"

"I don't hate him; it's more that he hates me!" Jack said.

"And me, he treats me like a nerd." Daniel added

"Daniel,. You dress like a nerd, Dah" Pete said.

"They are bluffing, they hate me." Pete said.

"Well live with it for one week, because we are a team so I need to work hard, and I don't want your complaining." Sam said.

"Sure, what ever you ask, but after?"

"No, it's never going to happen, you're an idiot, they would never team up, you just don't understand." Sam said

Then, Pete left.

"Oh my, thanks for getting rid of that guy, he is just a Jerk. I do believe that you guys actually teamed up because you both hate him don't you?" Sam said

"Sam, can you prepare a pizza?" Daniel asked.

"Daniel, we can't make pizzas in the forest." Jack said.

"Indeed," T added

In the whole week they worked hard on there project.

"Finally, we are leaving the bugs," Daniel said. He got about 30 bug bites.

"Hey, you guys doing something after we leave?" Sam asked

"Nope, I am free."

"Indeed,"

"Sure," Daniel said.

"Great, I was thinking of going to the zoo…" Sam said.

"You're joking?"

"Yep,"

After the whole week, they all began to know each other and they all became friends.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

I guess this was hard to writhe but it is the end of the storie. Thanks to all that reviewed, and please leave a comment.

Please review:P


End file.
